How to copy material
Copying files form Wikipedia and other wikis If you come to edit a blank page you may find it useful to import material from Wikipedia or another wiki under the free copyright arrangements to do this: *Go to article to be copied. *Click on the "edit this page" tab. *Copy the text you want. *Paste it into your page. *Delete the unnecessary links by removing the brackets around words you dont want to link to use. *Put the brackets around the names of pages you do want to link to in Wikipitaka, changing the text as necessary. *At the bottom of the page type enWP|Page Name (with curly on each side), where Page Name is the title of the Wikipedia article (preferably pasted for guaranteed accuracy). This calls a template acknowledging the origin of the material For example enWP|Tipitaka, with the brackets, will expand to : *Save the page Copying pictures from Wikipedia * Once you have copied the text over return to Wikipedia and find if any pictures need to be brought over. * Select a picture with the mouse and click on it. This will take you to the picture's information page. Here, below the copy of the picture, before the information, will be a link with the pictures name. * Right click on this and save it to a convenient folder on your computer. For convenience you may create a folder on your desktop and put them in there. Keep the name of the link as this makes things easier. * Now go to your copy of the text and find the name of the image (e.g. Image:Image:Buddha image - white stone.jpg) in the text. Sometimes in long articles you may need to swap back to the original for clues where to find it. * Now click on the image link and you will be taken to an option screen. Press 'upload it' and you are taken to the full upload screen with the boxes. * In the top box 'browse' to the image file you saved on your computer. Click on it and the top box fills automatically.Fill in any details you need in the big box and press upload. Wait for the picture to be displayed and return to the article you have copied by hitting the link on the page - and the article should display with the picture. Sometimes if you are working fast you get an error message saying you dont have access to the server. Wait and try again and its usually OK. Another tip is to empty the picture folder on your computer after every page or two so you dont get confused with too many files. Once the files have been uploaded there is no need to keep them on your machine. Copying new and improved articles back to Wikipedia As we create new articles or substantially improve articles previously sourced from Wikipedia it is important that we copy them back there if they are relevant to the general reader. This is part of our mission to improve the quality of psychology knowledge in the wider community. To do this use the same copy and paste techniques as before but in Wikipedia use the EnPW template. This means all our authors retain credit for their contributions on both sites.